


Coal In My Stalking

by bluestargirl6 (pressdbtwnpages)



Category: The OC
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-15
Updated: 2004-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/bluestargirl6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Summer spend Christmas sneaking around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coal In My Stalking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://sariandra.livejournal.com/profile)[**sariandra**](http://sariandra.livejournal.com/) for [](http://chrismukkah.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrismukkah**](http://chrismukkah.livejournal.com/) 2004.

Ryan hesitated, hand on the passenger side door handle.

"What?"

"Sometimes being with you is like playing Grand Theft Auto."

"That's funny coming from you." Summer rolled her eyes. "Get in the car Chino."

Ryan didn't move.

"Coward."

"Self-preservation."

"You just want to drive," Summer pointed out. "It's not going to work so you may as well just get in."

Ryan sighed and reluctantly opened the door and slid into his seat.

"Remind me why I'm doing this again?"

"Because it's Christmas? Because you want to buy your family and friends gifts? Because you don't want this Christmas to suck as much as last year?"

"Because I love you?" Ryan leaned over to kiss Summer's neck. She shivered.

"Whoa. Easy with the declarations of love there Chino."

"Why?"

"Why?" Summer glanced at Ryan. "I don't know. Let me list the reasons: Marissa, Seth, Zach, Lindsay."

"Summer…"

"You want more? Sandy, Kirsten, Julie Cooper, Jimmy Cooper, Caleb Nichol."

"I think us affecting Caleb Nichol might be going a little far."

"Marissa's his step-daughter. Seth's his grandson." Summer pointed out coolly.

"Yeah, but…" Ryan shrugged. "Whatever you want Summer."

"Hey! You're learning!" Summer told him cheerfully.

"So, since you brought him up, how did you explain today to Zach?" Ryan inquired.

"I didn't. He's not my boyfriend-"

"He isn't? I thought after The Killers concert you guys were-"

"We're not. We're friends."

"Like you and I are friends?"

"Not quite. Since you brought it up, how did you explain today to Seth?" Summer wondered.

"He's not my boyfriend."

Summer rolled her eyes. "That would be SO hot though."

Ryan ignored her comment. "I told him the truth, that you were taking me shopping."

"And how did he feel about that?"

"Fine. He said something about hanging out with Marissa later."

"Marissa? Really?"

"Apparently they've bonded."

"Huh. Creepy." Summer commented. "What kind of person starts suddenly hanging out with their ex's best-friend?"

Summer and Ryan exchanged a glance.

"Oh my God. You don't think..?"

"They couldn't be. Could they?"

"Seth and Marissa? No. That's just… totally… ew!"

"Only sligh- ah! Jesus Christ Summer!" Ryan cursed as she swerved to avoid a vendor selling oranges at the side of the road.

"Well who the hell sells oranges on the shoulder of the freeway?"

"Who drives on the shoulder of the freeway?" Ryan countered.

"Shut up," Summer commanded, cutting through three lanes of traffic and exiting the freeway.

"Um, Summer? This isn't the way to the mall."

"I know." Summer told him shortly as she pulled into a parking lot.

"A grocery store? What are we..?"

Summer unsnapped her seatbelt and climbed over the center console.

She straddled Ryan, her knees pinning him in place and kissed him passionately. She assaulted his mouth with her own, clicking their teeth together, bruising their lips.

Ryan's hands roamed her waist, her hips, before firmly cupping her ass.

"I'm so going to hell," Summer commented breathlessly before pushing away part of Ryan's over-shirt and sucking a hickey in the hollow of his left collar bone.

Ryan moaned sympathetically, hands tightening their grip on Summer's butt. "We're never going to get anything done today."

Summer pulled away quickly, the faintest shadow of a bruise forming on Ryan's skin.

"Yes, we are." Summer climbed off of Ryan and slid back into her seat. She caught her breath and checked her make-up in her rear-view mirror. She re-applied a coat of lipstick and glanced over at Ryan. "You have lipstick on your neck."

"And whose fault is that?"

Summer snapped her seatbelt back on and pulled out of the parking lot.

 

"So, what are you thinking?" Summer inquired staring up at the huge face of the mall.

"About what?"

"Christmas presents, duh. What are you getting Sandy?"

"I, uh, dunno. A tie?"

"Hmm. Maybe. That's kind of… impersonal though."

"Well what are you getting your father?"

"I imported a case of his favorite Belgian beer," Summer replied casually.

"For your father? That's kind of weird."

"I don't recall asking you," Summer pointed out. "What about for Kirsten?"

"God, I have no idea at all. Perfume? A… sweater? What are- Do I even want to know what you're giving your step-mom?" Ryan wondered.

Summer glanced at him mischeviously. "Probably not."

"That's what I thought. So what should I get Kirsten?"

"I was thinking maybe jewelry." Ryan shot her a look. "Just hear me out, okay? You have all that money Theresa wouldn't take from your construction job this summer. You could get Kirsten something little. A bracelet maybe. Engraved. 'Merry Chrismukkah 2004, Love Ryan'. It'll be perfect. It will make her cry."

"And that's a good thing?" Ryan asked doubtfully.

"Totally."

"Do you… Theresa. Should I get her something?" Ryan wondered glancing at all of the stores visible from the entryway.

Summer bit her lip. "Depends. If you see something for her, sure. If not, it's Christmas Eve. You're kinda out of time."

"Yeah. I procrastinate. Speaking of which, are you coming tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"To the Cohen's party. Come on Summer, you knew about this."

"Oh. Yeah. Right." She nodded. "No, I don't think so."

"What? Why not?"

"It's awkward," Summer stated. "I just…"

"Please?"

"Ryan…"

"Please Summer? Seriously." Ryan leaned in close to her. "I want to spend Christmas Eve with you. I want us to be together tonight."

Summer sighed, the appeal melted her heart. "I'll think about it."

"No. No thinking. Just say yes. Promise you'll come."

Summer rolled her eyes and tried to appear unmoved. "Fine. I promise."

"Good." Ryan gripped Summer's hand tightly.

"Now what are you getting Seth?"

Ryan dropped Summer's hand.

"Music, I think. He's been dropping hints for weeks about some vintage album he simply must have."

"Perfect. I need to pick something up for Coop at the record store," Summer grabbed Ryan's arm and pulled him in the direction of the music store.

"Do you think I should get Marissa something? I mean we're sort of friends, but…"

"I don't know."

"Are you getting Seth anything?"

"I don't know. I… actually, yeah. I bought him something in, like, March. A signed super special edition comic book. I can't think of anyone else who'd like it," Summer shrugged.

"Zach?"

"I don't think he's into X-Men, but I know Seth is and I found this one, Excalibur, I think, signed by… some guy."

"Chris Claremont?"

"Maybe. Why? You want it?" Summer offered.

"Naah. I don't collect. Seth'll love it though. Which means I've gotta get Marissa something."

"You don't," Summer corrected. "Not if you don't want to."

"But…"

"Ryan the whole point of giving gifts is to show people you care about that you care. You aren't supposed to feel obligated," Summer explained, leading Ryan into the record store.

"Hmm. So… what do you want for Christmas?"

Summer glanced around furtively before kissing Ryan.

"What was that for?"

"You don't have to get me anything Ryan."

"But you just said…"

"You're sweet. So, what album did Seth want? We can't spend all day here."

"I'll go find it."

"Cool." Summer pulled a CD out of the rack for Marissa and handed it to Ryan. "Is there anything else?"

"I thought I might see if I could find a cool Christmas CD."

Summer laughed.

"I don't think Journey made a Christmas album."

"Very funny." Ryan reached over and tickled her.

"I thought so!" Summer gasped between giggles. "Ryan! Knock it off!"  
________________________________________________________________________

"Is that it?" Ryan asked exhausted, trudging out of a department store.

"You want to go to the food court and recharge?"

"I'd rather go home and take a nap."

Summer rolled her eyes.

"Are we done? Please, tell me we're done."

"Let's see. You got Sandy a copy of The Complete Works of Ernest Hemmingway. You got a bracelet for Kirsten, a gorgeous, classy bracelet I might add. Seth's getting a CD and a videogame. You found Theresa a bottle of nice but not-too-nice perfume and a scarf for Marissa. What about Luke?"

"I sent him a new videogame a few weeks ago." At Summer's surprised stare Ryan added, "I wanted him to have it in time for Christmas."

"Should I get something for Lindsay, you think?"

"Lindsay..? Red head? Physics chick?" Ryan nodded. "Why?"

"She's my friend. I like her."

Summer's eyes narrowed.

"It's not like you don't have a boyfriend," Ryan protested.

Summer bit her lip.

"Summer?"

"Let's go see Santa. Okay?"

"Whatever you want," Ryan picked up his shopping bags and followed her tiredly.

Finally getting to the center of the mall and to "Santa Claus Lane" Summer leaned on the railings and peered in.

"He's a midget!" Summer exclaimed indignantly.

"He's what?" Ryan pushed her, trying to see.

"He's little."

"Are you sure that he isn't an elf?"

"Yes I'm sure! He's dressed like Santa and children are sitting on his lap!"

"Oh." Ryan finally got a glimpse of the proceedings. "Huh. Santa's a midget."

"I told you so," Summer commented petulantly. "So much for that plan."

"What plan?"

"I was going to sit on his lap. Have a little chat with him."

"No you weren't. Seriously?"

Summer glanced up at her, whatever Ryan was, her lover she guessed. "We all have Christmas wishes."

"Hmm."

"Let's get out of here," Summer turned and hurried for the mall exit.

"So? You going to tell me what your Christmas wish is?" Ryan asked, hurrying to keep up with Summer.

"No."

"No?" Summer didn't reply. "Why not?"

"Because."

"Because it isn't any of my business?" Ryan anticipated the end of her sentence.

Summer glanced over at him sadly. "I don't want to lie to you, and I don't want to stress you out. So can we just drop this?"

"Sure. You okay though?" Ryan inquired, holding the door for Summer as they entered the bright sunshine outside.

"I'll be fine. I'm just… I don't really like Christmas. It makes me regretful."

"Me too."

 

They drove home in near silence.

"So, thanks."

"Welcome."

"You're coming tonight?" Ryan asked as Summer pulled into the Cohen's driveway.

"I really don't think it's a good idea…"

"Summer. You promised."

"I know. I'll be here. What time?"

"Six-ish."

"Okay. See you then."

 

"Hey. Merry Christmas," Summer fidget under Ryan's gaze as he opened the door for her.

"You look… wow."

"You think?" Summer smiled. She'd liked the dark green velvet dress in the store, liked how it made her eyes pop.

"Yeah."

"Think we can sneak out to the pool house later?"

Ryan tried to hide his smirk. "Definitely."

"You're not going to tell me it's a bad idea? That we'll get caught?"

"Maybe I want to get caught." Ryan led Summer into the party.

Across the way Ryan's lab partner waved at him. Marissa waved at Summer. Seth looked distinctly suspicious of the couple and Summer was increasingly aware of the weight of Ryan's hand on her arm.

"Dammit," Summer stomped her foot in irritation. "This was supposed to be fun!"

Ryan glanced around the room apologetically. "It is a little stuffy, sorry."

"Not the party. This," Summer gestured between the two of them. "It was supposed to be light and fun and funny. You were supposed to be my angst-free zone, I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you!"

"Summer…" Ryan looked torn.

"Ryan, I think this has to stop."

"Stop! Why?"

"Because this thing we're doing hurts and it's dangerous and it's getting to be suicidally depressing. It's not fun anymore."

"It's still a little bit fun," Ryan protested dragging Summer under the mistletoe. He kissed her thoroughly.

"Do you want to get caught?" Summer hissed pulling away from him.

"Yeah. Maybe I do."

Summer's arms twined around Ryan's neck. She pressed close to him and let him kiss her again.

"Oh my God!" Seth exclaimed.

Summer and Ryan jumped apart.

"This isn't what it looked like." Ryan said quickly.

"Mistletoe," Summer added.

"Right. 'Cause normal friends make-out under the mistletoe." Seth was gestulating wildly, apparently having forgotten that he was holding a lit menorah in his hand.

"Seth…"

"What Summer? Are you going to tell me this is the first time? That you haven't been hooking-up with Ryan since the second day of school?"

"Seth…"

"What Ryan?!"

Ryan and Summer both winced as the menorah caught one of the branches of the Cohen's Christmas tree on fire.

"You just lit the tree on fire."

"Oh. Oh my God." Seth tried to blow out the fire.

"You're just spreading it." Summer ducked under the tree, grabbed the tree skirt, and soaked it in water. Standing she wrapped the soaked cloth around the flaming branch.

"Summer don't touch it!" Ryan exclaimed too late.

"Ow!" Summer dropped the tree skirt revealing a smoldering tree branch.

"Let me see your hands," Ryan commanded.

"I'm fine."

"Let me see."

Summer extended her hands. They were tinged pale pink but Ryan couldn't see any significant damage. He kissed each palm.

"There. Perfect."

Summer smiled lovingly at Ryan.

Seth cleared his throat. "I'm still in the room."

"Only because Summer saved the room from being burned down," Ryan snapped. "Summer and I are going out to the pool house. We'll see you later."

Ryan took Summer's wrist and dragged her out of the house.

"Ryan, why are we out here? Why are you all… angry?"

"I'm not… you scared me Summer. I hate the idea of you hurt," Ryan pinned Summer against the wall and kissed her.

"There's not really a lot you can do to stop it."

"What are you talking about?"

Summer sighed. "I love you Chino. I want to be with you. But there's just no way. Not with Marissa and Seth."

"And Lindsay and Zach."

"Yeah." Summer's eyes were moist with tears. "Ryan…"

He kissed her cheek. "It doesn't matter. We're together now."

"For the moment."

"Better than nothing."

"Yeah," Summer smiled wanly and closed the drapes. She pulled her dress off.

"Merry Christmas baby."


End file.
